The Weasel and The Ferret
by cruciomysoul
Summary: Ginny and Draco despise each other with valid reason. So when they're forced upon one another, of course nothing good will come of it. But will they dive deeper into their emotions? And unravel something other than hate? T for language. Review please. /HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place during Ginny's fourth year, which would be Harry's fifth, The Order of The Phoenix. It doesn't really follow that structure though, so for the sake of this story you may aswell ignore it. I have taken some of Umbridge's speech out of the book though, so if it sounds familiar, that's why! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor claim to own the Harry Potter Series.**

Ginevra Molly Weasley leaned out of the train window as the large steam engine began to pull away from Platform Nine and Three Quarters, giving her mother and father one final wave goodbye. She was heading back to Hogwarts, ready to start her fourth year.

As the train rolled to a stop, Ginny was eager to get off of it and out onto the platform.

"Jeesh, what's her hurry?" She heard Ron mutter as she darted out, dragging her belongings with her. She didn't bother trying to listen to some of the responses.

Ginny closed her eyes let out a huge sigh of relief as the fresh air from outside crashed over her. The wind caused her hair to go haywire and whip her face, but for once, she was rather glad. The others didn't know, but Ginny had a small fear of being in cramped places, ever since Charlie had accidently locked her in the small broom cupboard under their stairs at The Burrow...

_"Awww come on Bill, let us play!" Fred and George had both whined whilst four year old Ginny stared at them with wide eyes, clutching her Cornish Pixie teddy._

_"No." Bill replied firmly, reaching into the cupboard and pulling out two broom sticks. He handed one to his younger brother Charlie and kept the other in his hand._

_"But why not? You're letting Charlie _and Percy _play!" Fred demanded, irked that twelve year old Charlie and nine year old Percy were both allowed to play, yet he and George were not._

_"I'm not letting Ginny play either," Bill snapped back at them. "And Percy isn't playing, he's being a judge. Charlie will be starting his second year soon, and he needs to practice if he wants to make the house Quidditch te-" Bill's words were interrupted by a sudden screeching coming from upstairs._

_"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, YOU GET YOURSELVES UP HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Molly's voice echoed through out the house, causing Arthur to heave himself off the dining room chair and come into the hall to stair sternly at his sons._

_"What in Merlin's beard did you do _this_ time?" His voice was filled with a curiosity that didn't match his face and, soon enough, his face had changed into complete curiosity and bewilderment. Arthur hurried the twins upstairs, leaving Percy shaking his head in disappointment._

_"They have _no_ respect at all." He muttered, earning a small thump on the shoulder off of Bill._

_"Oh lighten up, Perc." He looked up the stairs swiftly and added, "Come on, let's hurry before she errupts." before marching outside, followed by Percy. Charlie began to follow, until Ron, who had previously been reading a story about Babbity Rabbity, came running through and almost slammed into him._

_"Watch it, little brother!" Charlie'd grunted, accidentally shoving Ron backwards into Ginny, who in turn tumbled into the broom cupbard. Having not realised, Charlie locked the broom cupboard and went to join his brothers outside._

_Not knowing what to do, Ginny's tiny knuckles rasped on the door. Nothing. She sat in silence for a few moments, assessing the darkness, before she began screaming. Her cries, however, were soon drowned out by Molly's further screeching._

_"YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOME SERIOUS DAMAGE! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU TWO LATELY?" This made Ginny bawl louder and harder, until her small voice couldn't do anymore._

_It wasn't until a couple of hours later that people realised she wasn't anywhere around the house. "Where's Ginny?" Her father asked some one, presumably one of the twins. She tried to scream, to get their attention, but no sound came out. "Ginny?" "GINNY?" Several voices were calling her name now, her mother's most frantic,_

_"Oh dear lord! Where is she? She didn't follow her brothers out did she? Oh Ginny! GINNY!" Mustering up all her strength, Ginny rammed her shoulder into the door of the broom cupboard. It wasn't a particularly loud thud, but someone had to hear it. She hoped._

_They had. George wrenched the door open and Ginny ran out, her eyes all red and puffy, tear tracks sailing down her cheeks. He enveloped her into a tight hug as she sobbed quietly into his shoulder. "Mum! Dad!" he called out, "I've got her."_

She shuddered at the mere memory.

Being inside the small compartment along with her three brothers Ron, Fred and George and then Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville, she had felt quite trapped and a tad queasy.

"What's wrong, Weaslette?" A familiar voice sneered. She opened her eyes to see Draco Malfoy staring coldly at her with malicious eyes. She glared. "Upset about not having any decent clothes to wear? How old is that jacket anyway, fifteen, maybe sixteen years?" Ginny glanced slowly down at the jacket as Crabbe and Goyle, his so called 'friends' (Minions or wingmen, in Ginny's opinion) snickered. Yes, the jacket had been her oldest brother Bill's, but there was nothing wrong with it. It looked exactly fine. Nevertheless, she let Malfoy continue, glaring at him all the while. "I suppose I would be too, not that I'd ever have to worry about it though. Does your family even have a single galleon in your vault?" He smirked and Ginny finally lost it.

"You know what, Malfoy? You have got exactly three seconds before I-"

"Before you what?" Draco's eyebrows shot up, daring her to continue. She did, taking a step closer to him in the process.

"Before I take out my wand, point it at you and hex your stuck up arse into oblivion." She spoke slowly and menacingly, putting extra emphasis on her words.

Malfoy just laughed, stopping only when he saw the expression upon the young Weasley's face. She was angry. More than angry, _furious. _And there was something else. Determination. It actually frightened Draco so much that he took an automatic step back, recoiling out of her reach. At the same time it was frightening, it was also entertaining. But Draco couldn't bring himself to laugh. He didn't have time to. Before he knew it, Ginny had taken out her wand and Bat-Bogey hexed them; her wand set off a dark purple jet of light that blasted him, Crabbe and Goyle backwards and onto the ground. She watched as large green slime balls flew out of their nostrils and hovered around for a couple of seconds. Malfoy clambered to his feet, and glared at Ginny.

"I'll get you back for this, Weaslette!" Draco spat before he ran off, followed by a wailing Crabbe, desperately trying to swat away the large bogeys that were now attacking him. Now it was Ginny's turn to laugh as she climbed into the nearest carriage, grinning all the way up to the castle.

Entering the Great Hall, she soon spotted her family and friends sat at the Gryffindor table. Sitting next to Hermione, she glanced swiftly over at the Slytherin table, smirking when she saw that Malfoy and his pals had not yet recovered.

"Where have you been, little sister?" George inquired, both him and Fred resting their chins on their hands, staring Ginny down.

"Oh you know, around. I just had people to see." She waved her hand in dismissal, turning to face the teachers table at the front of the hall. Her eyes swept the length of the table, carefully avoiding Severus Snape's patronizing glare that seemed to be directed at her. She had no doubt that he was the teacher Draco had run off to squealing, too bad Snape couldn't do anything since it had technically happened before school. Ginny's eyebrows rose as her eyes passed the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, a fellow worker for the Ministry of Magic. She wore a baby pink fluffy cardigan and a riducolously matching bow ontop of her her. She rather reminded Ginny of a horse.

She mostly sat in silence as the sorting commenced, cheering only when students were added to her house.

The food appeared rather suddenly; just the sight alone was mouth watering. Inhaling deeply, she supressed a moan. She couldn't wait to start eating. Although Ginny had far many more manners than her brother Ron, her appetite was just as large. She carelessly shovelled heaps of bacon and chicken onto her plate, as if food was a delicious stranger to her.

It was during dessert that an enraged Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Greggory Goyle entered the Great Hall, shortly followed by a smug looking Lee Jordan. As malfoy passed the Gryffindor table, he scanned it quickly for Ginny. As soon as he spotted her, his eyes glared like sharp shards of ice, and Ginny had to stifle a giggle.

As Lee Jordan sat down next to Ginny, he thumped her on the back.

"Nice one, Gin." Said Lee, winking. "Although," he added, lowering his voice slightly, "Snape's not too pleased, you better watch yourself in his class." Ginny nodded; that explained the glare then.

"What're you talking about mate?" The twins chorused in unison. Lee laughed while looking at Ginny, over at Malfoy, then back at Ginny.

"Well," She began,

"Wait - you didn't have anything to do with Malfoy coming in late, did you?" Harry interrupted her, looking rather proud. She blushed slightly.

"Gin?" asked Ron, finally looking up from his jelly pudding. She wasn't quite sure what to say, which was unusual for her. Harry had that kind of effect on her. Lee gladly took over, over animating the whole thing.

"She bloody Bat-Bogey hexed them! Saw it all first hand as I got off the train. One minute he was smirking, then laughing, and then BAM! He and the other two filthy gits were threw backwards. Didn't know what hit 'em, neither did any one else, Ginny was too quick, she had her wand out in a second." Lee snapped his fingers to emphasis his point. "They all ran off screaming like little girls, up to Snape who banished the bloody bogeys. Shame really, it was quite amusing." By this time, the twins, Lee, Harry, Ron and all the surrounding Gryffindors who had been listening in were roaring with laughter, congratulating Ginny whose cheeks burned brighter. All except Hermione.

"Ginny!" She hissed, "You could have gotten into serious trouble! What were you thinking?"  
>"Oh give her a break, she did good!" Ron defended,<p>

"Yes, _you_ might think so," Hermione replied impatiently, "but if a teacher had-"

Albus Dumbledore, head master of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, rose from the staff table and proceeded to the eagle altar at the front, ready to begin adressing the school.

"Settle down students!" Dumbledore's voice bellowed, hushing all the voices within the room, including Hermione's. Ginny was relieved, the didn't want another lecture from her, not this early into the term. There was a small clatter as many students put down their cutlery. "Welcome back for another tremendous year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Please, raise from your tables and join me in giving your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge, a very warm and Hogwarty welcome." Dumbledore signalled to Proffessor Flitwick and the band started playing the school anthem. Students all around stood up and began singing in an array of different tunes:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

"Ah yes, that was quite magnificent, if I do say so myself." Dumbledore smiled proudly at everyone in the hall. "Now, tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-"

"Hem-Hem..." Dolores Umbridge had interrupted Albus Dumbledore during his speech. Ginny cast curious glances at her friends, who each looked equally confused. This had never happened before. She looked back at the front to see Umbridge leaving her seat from the staff table and join Dumbledore at the front, who was simply staring at her with a patient look. Proffessor McGonnagall, on the other hand, was glaring daggers at her as though she wanted to murder the bitch.

"Thankyou, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." Dolores continued, ignoring the growing whispers of the student body. "Well, it's lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled down at the students, a gesutre Ginny found rather sickening. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of _vital_ importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. Instruction that is given by those strong witches and wizards who's calling has been to the nobel proffession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and gave a small child like giggle, turning towards her colleagues and bowing, which none returned at all. In fact, they looked even more bored than the students. This didn't, however unfortunate, perturb her; she continued as though nothing unusual had happened. Ginny was beginning to lose focus of the words spilling from her mouth, eventually yawning and rolling her eyes at Fred.

"Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance must be retained between old and new, between permanence and temporance, between tradition and innovation, as some changes shall be for the better, whilst others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practises that ought to be prohibited."

Dolores gave another childish giggle and returned to her seat. Dumbledore was the only clapping, and had probably been the only one paying attention. Other than Hermione, of course. She seemed rather furious as Ginny heard her whisper through gritted teeth to Harry and Ron, "I'll tell you what it means, it means that the Misitry's interfering at Hogwarts."

"Thank you very much, Proffessor Umbridge, that was most illuminating." Said Dumbledore, his voice reverting Ginny's attention. "Now, as I was saying Quidditch tryouts will be held on the 19th September. Prefects, will you please lead your first years back to the common rooms, off you all go!"

Ginny stood up walked out of the hall, making her way to the common room. Hermione had told her the new password for the Fat Lady portrait on the train, so she had no reason to wait for them to catch up.

"Cornish Pixies." Ginny muttered and the portrait swung open, revealing the never changing yet still warming decor of the Gryffindor common room. She checked the notice board to find her dorm and dorm partners were still the same, before making her way up to unpack.


	2. Chapter 2

**JingleBells: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it :-)**

**Also, I know Michael is actually a fifth year student, but I decided it would be easier for him to be in Ginny's year for the purpose of this story :-)**

* * *

><p>During breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning, her timetable wasn't the only letter that 13 year old Ginny received. Disregarding the second scroll, she quickly read through her schedule, groaning instantly. Potions with Snape was first, followed by Defense Against the Dark Arts and then Herbology. Herbology wasn't too bad, but the first two lessons, she was dreading. Not only was she convinced that Professor Snape was out to get her, but she had never had Professor Umbridge before, and wasn't exactly sure what to expect. After all, teachers in that subject weren't always... the <em>best<em>.

The good side, though, was that both of these lessons were with Ravenclaw, meaning she was free to pair up with Luna.

Taking a swig of Pumpkin Juice, she directed her attention to the second piece of mail. The handwriting on the front was not one she recognised. Cautiously, she untied the red ribbon from the scroll and opened it, reading.

_Weasel,_

_Try anything funny like that again, and you will pay. I mean it. And not just with detention. Understood?_

_-Malfoy._

Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes at how pathetic she thought this was. Fred peered over her shoulder to see what she was reading as she unsuccesfully tried to hide it. Grabbing it from her hands, he showed it to George. The pair glared at Draco over at the Slytherin table, to see a satisfied smirk plastered over his obnoxious face.  
>"I swear Gin, if he so much as tries to come anywhere <em>near<em> you-"  
>"He will be the one paying." George nodded triumphantly, finishing his twin's sentence. This wasn't an abnormal occurrence for the two to be doing. Ginny had to laugh at how serious her brothers were. They were so protective of her, it was lovely. But at times, it could become just a small fragment of annoying.<br>"Relax, I'm not worried. I can defend myself, anyway, I know some shielding charms."  
>"Why would you need to defend yourself?" Harry and Ron asked, finally joining them at the table.<br>"Malfoy's threatening her." The twins said darkly, clearly irritated.  
>"What?" Sharply replied Hermione. She didn't bother being discreet when she looked over at Malfoy. "Don't worry, he won't try anything on school grounds. He values his Prefect badge too much." She frowned at that last part, and so did Ginny. She didn't quite know how Malfoy had become a prefect, but it wasn't a good thing. Not for her, anyway. Or anyone else in Gryffindor, she supposed.<p>

Minutes later, Luna Lovegood skipped over to the Gryffindor table from her seat with the rest of the Ravenclaw's. Her large blue eyes stared dreamily off into space; they were very much like owl eyes, but far, far prettier, with an optimistic glow to them.

"Hello everyone." Her cheerful voice sounded as she surveyed her group of friends.

"Hello Luna!" Neville was the first to respond, giving her a big goofy grin. He stood up and gave her a long hug, which Luna gladly returned. Ron raised his eyebrows at him, lowering his head so he could suppress a snigger, earning an elbow in the ribs from Hermione. Luna tilted her head slightly as she studied Ron's behaviour. People thought _she_ was odd.

"Ready for class, Ginny?" Ginny mutely nodded, stood up and gathered her belongings before exiting the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Across the Hall, Draco Malfoy watched eagerly as he waited for the red haired Weasley girl to open her letter. He hadn't known her first name, but Weasel was a clear enough indication of who it was intended for.<p>

"Why the smirk, Draco?" Pansy Parkinson cooed, and it took Draco a lot of self control not to punch her in the face. She had no idea how unbelievably annoying she could get, especially with her deluded fantasies about her and him being 'a couple.' and 'deeply in love.' They most definitely were not.

"Yeah, Drake, why the smirk?" Blaise Zabini, probably Draco's closest friend, echoed in amusement. He knew full well how much Pansy was annoying him. Draco just shrugged, muttering something about it 'not being a crime.'

He returned his gaze to the Gryffindor table as he saw her older brothers glare at him. So she had read the letter. He was a bit annoyed that he'd missed her reaction though. _Stupid Pansy_, he thought. Seconds later, he noticed from the corner of his eye Hermione Granger, the know-it-all mudblood, look over at him with a frown. Pansy did too.

"Why is _she_ looking at _you_? Filthy rotten mudblood, too smart and ugly for her own good..." Draco couldn't help but laugh, for once, he actually agreed with her.

His eyes flitted back over to Ginny as he watched her leave with Loony.

* * *

><p>They walked (in Ginny's case at least, as Luna was casually skipping next to her) mostly in silence to Potions. It wasn't until they neared the dungeons that Ginny decided to speak, opting for asking about the somewhat obvious affection Neville had showed for Luna this morning.<p>

"So er... you and Neville are good friends, then?" Ginny asked tentatively, wondering about the response Luna would give.  
>"Oh yes, we wrote to each other quite a bit over summer. He loved hearing about my adventures looking for the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks with my dad. He's a very charming boy..." Luna's voice trailed off as they entered the classroom, taking their seats near the back of the room.<p>

The room fell abruptly silent as Professor Snape briskly strutted in, his black cloak billowing around him.

"Quiet." There wasn't any need for him to actually say this, but he did. "Today, class, you shall be concocting a Babbling Beverage. Each one will be tested at the end of the lesson, and I give you all a warning; if not brewed correctly, this particular potion will cause large poison filled blisters to appear on the users tongue, resulting in a definite trip to Madame Pomfrey at the Hospital Wing. Take care." Snape paused as he walked to stand behind his desk, taking it in turn to glare at everyone in the room. "Turn to page 394 for a list of ingredients, all of which can be found in the stock cupboards to your left." He flicked his wand and the cupboards on the left hand side of the room became promptly unlocked. "You have 35 minutes. This will be done in silence. Anyone caught communicating will be put in detention." The whole class groaned at that last part, causing Snape to continue. "How bizarre, do all of you wish to spend your evening in my company? Because I can assure you; I most certainly do not."

Silence.

"Well?" Snape barked at them, taking his cloak in his fingertips and folding his arms across his chest, looking very much like a bat.  
>"No sir," The class quickly murmured in reply.<br>"Well get to it then! You now have 33 minutes." The class quickly began assembling their equipment, filling the room with sounds of turning pages and bubbling liquids and smells of mixed odours.

Whilst chopping her Dandelion Roots, something crumpled knocked off the side of Ginny's head, causing her to scowl as she cut one of the roots too short. She bent down to pick up the piece of paper off the floor, Luna was watching her intently.  
>"I think it was a Nargle," She said as quietly as she could. "I'm not sure why they're out this soon, though, perhaps its the change in the weather..." Ginny stopped listening, for she had read the writing on the parchment.<p>

_Ginny, I was wondering, would you like to go out with me sometime? Let me know, Michael._

Ginny looked over to see Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw student with long black hair that primarily covered most of his face, looking at her with a hopeful expression. She smiled and nodded, stuffing the parchment into her robe pocket.

Yes, she would like that, very much.

The rest of potions passed far too slowly for Ginny's liking; perhaps it was the fact that she couldn't wait to get out of there to talk to Michael, or simply because Professor Snape was the most boring teacher ever, and repeatedly glared at her. She was heading out of the door, hand in hand with Michael, when his monotonous voice reeled her back inside the classroom.  
>"Miss Weasley, a word." Ginny sighed heavily; she had been waiting for him to pounce.<br>"I'll, er, catch up with you in a bit, Mike." Michael nodded and let go of her hand, turning back to wave as he headed to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Ginny turned and faced Professor Snape, bracing herself for his worst.

"How touching. It appears we have a pair of love birds in our midst. There will, however, be no such thing in my class. Now, about that little stunt you pulled last night concerning Mr. Malfoy and his friends; if it should happen again; I can guarantee that you will be out of this school before you can so much as blink." Upon ending his sentence, Severus Snape slammed his classroom door shut, leaving Ginny alone and staring at it, blinking in surprise.

Hurrying along to her next class, Ginny arrived only seconds before the teacher did. She took her usual place next to Luna and began to bring out her wand, like the rest of the class, only to be instructed by Professor Umbridge to put them away. She gave that sickening giggle and began addressing the class.

"Students, there will be absolutely no need to practice any spells what so ever inside this classroom!" Obviously, this did not go down too well with the students. Several began murmuring amongst themselves, with many sounded either confused or outraged. "Settle down!" Her voice trilled, going right through Ginny's ears. "You will be learning theory, not practical."

Ginny raised her hand. This made absolutely no sense.

"Yes, Miss...?"  
>"Weasley. What good is theory when it doesn't show you how to defend yourself? What use is just words on a page without actually performing?" Dolores Umbridge shook her hand and began giggling.<br>"Theory teaches us everything, Miss Weasley. With proper knowledge of the spell about how it works, when it should be used and how it should be executed, one does not need to waste time practising, for it should be perfect when needed!" She surveyed the class. "Now, everybody open your books, and read chapter one. When finished, read it again. Have the words permanently etched into your brain. No talking now!" And with that she went and sat behind her desk, clasping her hands and watching every student with undeniable fake interest.

That lesson was quite possibly the longest and most unenjoyable lesson ever to have been taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. And _that_ was saying something.

Ginny silently listened to the furious whispers from her fellow peers as they left the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"...It's completely unethical..."  
>"...Ludicrous!"<br>"...How on earth are we expected to pass any exams with that?"

The rest of the day passed considerably fast, with Ginny spending her lunch taking a walk around the lake with Michael, having a chat about various parts of their lives - just getting to know each other that little bit more, really, revealing many embarrassing secrets about the pair.

The thing that made her really blush though, was when night drew upon them and Michael walked Ginny to the Gryffindor tower, placing a kiss on top of her forehead before whispering goodnight. Her cheeks grew redder as the Fat Lady made a small wolf whistle, and swung open before Ginny had even finished saying the password.


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT: I am going on holiday on Friday the 9th, so there may not be an update on this story (or any other) for a quite a while, as I do not get home until the 25th March. Sorry about this, but there shall be updates on ****ALL**** of my stories by the 5th of April! **

**Do you want to know the annoying thing about this story? I have all the main chapters on my desk, hand written. Now I have to create the fillers and not so important chapters before I can give you the best ones. (Depending on how much I want in the next chapter, I may be able to post it on Friday morning. But please leave me plenty of reivews to come back to!)**

* * *

><p>The first two weeks of term were painfully slow. The initial excitement of being back at Hogwarts had died down after a couple of days and teachers had now begun to endlessly supply them with homework, meaning Ginny was forced to spend many lovely evenings cooped up inside of the common room. It wasn't completely terrible; though, Fred and George routinely kept her entertained with various pranks and the further development of their growing products.<p>

Although Hermione's furious ranting was by far the most hilarious. If it wasn't about Fred and George or any other miss behaving student, it was about Professor Umbridge and her ludicrious lessons, on which Ginny generally agreed with her.

Ginny was happy, though. Most of the time. Her relationship with Michael had sparked off many great rumours that spread like wild fire through out the whole school, and Ginny soon found herself defending her honour with her brothers in the common room.

"Two weeks! Ronald Billius Weasley, two weeks! We have been going out for _two weeks_!" Ginny's voice echoed around the common room, the anger and hurt clearly evident. Most of the Gryffindor house had scarpered and cast silencing charms on their doors when they had seen Ginny's adorable fuming flare into the infamous Weasley temper. The girl could shout, and she could hex even better. Only Ron, Fred, George, Harry and Hermione dared to remain within 5 feet of her.

"Exactly! And you didn't tell us, that implies you're hiding something!" Ron roared back. The two youngest Weasley's stood glaring at each other, both with faces to match their hair, their arms folded across their chests. The tension in the atmosphere could be felt even by the students locked in their dorms, causing them to increase the protection spells they had cast.

"Because I knew you would over react! Just like you are now!" Ginny retorted, pulling her wand out.

"Gin-" Hermione began, but the twins and Harry hushed her, pulling out their wands in a precautionary manner; just in case Ron needed back up. All eyes were trained on Ginny and her wand, waiting.

"I am not a child, Ron! Nor am I slut. How _dare_ you accuse me of lying to you about this? I would never do some of the provocative and down right _hideous_ tasks you seem to believe I have!" Fred and George had been suspiciously silent during this whole debate, and Ginny soon found out why. They moved cautiously to stand behind her, glowering at Ron.

"She's telling the truth, Ron." George mumbled.

"Yeah, we hunted down Corner as soon as we found out." Fred rounded off the statement.

"Never seen a boy look so scared before in my life." George added quietly.

Ginny narrowed her eyes as she glanced suspiciously between the pair. What had they done to her boyfriend? And why hadn't he mentioned this? But nevertheless, she was relieved to have at least some of her family on her side.

Ron, on the other hand, was still irate. Seeing as him and Harry were mildly outnumbered, he sunk back down into the sofa, mumbling furiously to himself. Ginny didn't bother saying good night to him, or any one else for that matter, before she slunk to her dorm.

Entering her room, she wasn't surprised to find every bed curtain beside her own drawn shut. Most of them probably had charms on too, she figured. Sighing, she pulled on her pyjamas and clambered into bed, feeling tired from her ranting. She _hated_ fighting with her brothers; it made her feel like she was a mourning woman when ever it happened. But Ron was being a completely irrational git. Pulling her curtains closed, Ginny settled down and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

When the morning light filtered through the windows, Ginny felt relieved. Having woke up far too early, she had ventured down into the common room, hoping to finish her Divination project. As her brain was too sleep deprived to function correctly, the words she was trying to read had jumbled up and slurred into each other, which lead to her spending time doing nothing but relaxing on the sofa, staring into the orange flames of the fire.

Walking towards Great Hall for breakfast, Ginny spotted an all too familiar mop of hair standing, their back to her, talking to a group of friends. Quietly as she could, she hurried over to him and hugged him from behind, her face peering round the side and up at his. She grinned as Michael chuckled and leaned down to kiss her.

"Morning, beaut." His voice was husky and smelled of peppermint. Ginny released him and he took her hand, bidding farewell to his group of friends and leading her to the Ravenclaw table. She sat down next to him and looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Ron glaring daggers at the pair. In a childish manner, Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. Michael looked over to see what had caught her attention and frowned as his eyes connected with Ron's.

"Just ignore him," Ginny muttered. "Oh yeah that reminds me, what did Fred and Ge-" Her question was cut off by the arrival of the morning post.

Morning passed quickly, and lunch time soon came around, where Ginny and Michael could be found lying in the sun out by the lake, drifting in and out of conciousness.

Ginny hurried down the corridor, she was extremely late after having not woken up at the sound of the class bell. Flying around the corner, she didn't recognise the oncoming figure until it was too late, and she smacked into them. Her books clumped to the floor as she stumbled backwards in shock, "Sorry!" She squeaked, hastily bending to pick up her books. Only when an Italian leather cladded foot was placed on top of her Herbology book, preventing her from taking it, did she look up, straight into the sneering face of Draco Malfoy.

"Well, if it isn't little She-Weasel." His voice drawled, kicking her book further down the corridor. Ginny straightened up, glaring.

"Well, since we're going for animals, afternoon, Ferret." She spat, watching as a light pink creeped into Draco's cheeks. She smirked, satisfied that that one name had had an effect on him.

"I heard you've been... _doing_ things," Draco stated, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. Ginny's face flushed,

"I most certainly have not, not that it's any of your business!"

"On the contrary, it is entirely my business if a student is out after hours engaging in... Hmm, how to put it in simple terms? Oh yeah, slutworthy behaviour."

With out even thinking, Ginny whipped out her wand. Directing it at Malfoy she cried "Stupefy!", letting out a frustrated growl as he managed to block it with Protego.

He glared at her, "You've done it now blood traitor! Densaugeo!" Ginny squeaked as she narrowly avoided the shot, briefly remembering that that was the same curse that had struck Hermione a few years ago.

"REDUCTO!" Ginny yelled, watching as the light blue jet shot from her wand, skimming Malfoy's head and striking the wall behind him. Bricks came flying forward, bits of debris smacked Draco straight in the nose. That sent Ginny to the floor, both in the act of concealing her laughter and to dodge the rest of the wall.

When the sound of crumbling brick departed, Ginny raised herself, looking for Draco. She let out another laugh as he stood hunched against the wall, tipping his head back as his nose was dripping with crimson blood. She looked back at the hole she had created and the smile on her face immediately vanished.

A very angry Professor McGonagall had appeared in the smoking hole, her face the picture of murder. Her eagle eyes surveyed the corridor, searching for the culprit. They widened at first but then narrowed into an intense glare when she saw Draco and Ginny, both with their wands out. With her lips pursed into a vitually non existant line, she took off her glasses and wiped the settled dust from them.

"Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy, just what is going on here?"

"My question exactly, Minerva." Severus Snape came up from behind Ginny, his cold voice making her flinch. Ginny groaned internally; she'd be lucky if she wasn't expelled now that Snape was here. He rounded to the front of them as McGonagall stepped out through the newly created hole, his eyes just as cold as his voice.

Both expressions clearly said _'You better have a good fucking explanation for this.' _Ginny opened her mouth, but Draco beat her to it, stuffing his wand away.

"She attacked me, Professor! I was on my way to class, and she just assaulted me!" Ginny turned on him, spluttering, completely outraged.

"I- What- Hu- NO! That is NOT what happened you complete ass Draco Malfoy! You provoked me, you were practically begging to be hit and if you hadn't shielded yourself and shot a curse back I wouldn't have..." Ginny trailed off as she remembered the presence of the professors, one who looked bored and one who looked thoroughly livid.

"YOU MEAN TO SAY YOU WERE DUELLING? IN THE CORRIDOR? THIS IS COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE! DETENTIONS, ALL WEEK, FOR THE BOTH OF YOU. AND I SHALL BE WRITING TO YOUR PARENTS!" Ginny blanched. Her mother was going to flip. She'd most likely receive a howler.

"But professor! I'm a _Prefect_, you can't give me a detenti-" Ginny rolled her eyes at Draco, how childish he sounded. It was Snape who answered him.

"Yes we can, and we can also take that privellage away from you, Mr Malfoy, if you do not start behaving in an appropriate manor. You are supposed to set an example, not blow walls apart!"

"But that wasn't even me!"

"Enough!" Minerva seemed to have calmed down a bit. "You will both report to the dungeons at five o'clock every night this week for your detentions. I shall inform the head, where he will decide if there is a greater outcome. Malfoy, get to the hospital wing and have your nose seen to. Weasley, get to class." She turned and left, and after one last glare at Ginny, Snape did the same.

This time Ginny groaned out loud, kicking the rubble as she stalked off to Herbology, completely forgetting the book Draco had tossed away. She didn't see him walk the opposite direction to the hospital wing, pick up her book and stuff it in his bag, or the look he gave her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: See, I managed to get one more up before the flight! Hehehe, see you all in April ;D Don't forget to leave me plenty of reviews!**

* * *

><p>Noon rolled around far too soon for Ginny's liking. She soon found herself stood in front of the Quidditch pitch, grumpily saying goodbye to Michael. "Are you sure you can't stay and watch, Gin?" Ginny sighed. She wanted to, but she couldn't afford to miss this detention.<p>

"I can't. Snape hates me, and you know he would love any excuse to have me expelled, and I did break school property." Reluctantly, she gave him one last hug and trudged back into the castle, down towards the dungeons.

The news of their duel had spread extremely fast. Many Gryffindors had congratulated her, especially Lee and her brothers.

_Ginny walked out of Green house 1 after Herbology with Professor Sprout, talking to Colin Creevey about their new assignment - Mandrake roots. She was rinsing the dirt off her hands with the tap outside when she heard her name being yelled by multiple voices. "GINNY!" She looked up to see Fred, George and Lee running down the grounds towards her._

_They were talking before she was even in ear shot. "Absolutely brilliant..."_

_"Our own sister!"_

_"She'll give us a run for our money here,"_

_"You completely owned him..."_

_"Can't believe it."_

_"Mind you, mum's going to flip. Bet she'll blame us too for teaching you that..."_

_Ginny laughed at how amazed her brothers seemed to be. "I didn't do much, it would have been much more nicer if it had actually hit him." She frowned at that last part, wondering what exactly that spell would have down to a human. All three had tightly hugged her and gave her numerous claps on the back as they walked back up to the castle._

Other students had begun to stray away from her in corridors giving her cautious looks, mainly those younger and afraid. The Slytherins... Well, they were far from pleased. Even the teachers had watched her rather suspiciously throughout all her afternoon lessons.

Ginny completely ignored Draco as she waited for Professor McGonagall.

"Good to see you both had the common sense to be on time. Now, follow me." Her voice did not sound any happier. Professor McGonagall led them down more stairs, towards an empty class room. She lit the candles to reveal several dust and grime covered suits of armour. "You are to clean them all, everything you need can be found in the supply room at the back. Give me your wands, you shall perform this task with out magic."

"That's going to take forever!" Ginny whined, staring at her in disbelief.

"Well, clearly you should have thought of that _before_ you broke the rules. Wands, now." She held her hand out patiently for the two wands. Draco and Ginny complied somewhat reluctantly, both muttering under their breaths about how it was unfair and completely the others fault.

The two worked in silence, scrubbing different pieces of armour. Every so often out of the corner of her eye Ginny would notice Draco direct a murdering glare at her. Even with her back to him she could still feel his eyes, and it was extremely infuriating. She was close to breaking point.

"Okay, that's it." Ginny snapped, violently throwing her cloth down with a splat that covered them both with droplets of Sylvester Trindall's Stainless Steel Cuff Remover. Draco, startled by the sudden outburst, set down his cloth and looked at her, waiting patiently. "Quit sending me death glares! You haven't done anything to me and I sure as hell haven't done anything to you-"

"Besides break my nose." Draco interjected,

"Shut up, okay? Why you feel the need to be so hostile and threatening and... and... just plain _rude_ is beyond me!" Draco stood up and walked forward, towering over her petite figure menacingly.

"Listen here, Weasl-"

"Ginny!" She stated sharply. Draco raised his eyebrows at her, no one had ever dared interrupt him before. "My name is Ginny."

"Fine then, _Ginny_, you come from a dirt poor family of rotten muggle-loving blood traitors who don't know when to stop producing children before it's too late. I hope for Merlin's sake you are indeed the last one." His voice dripped with venom as his eyes raked over her body, seemingly disgusted with what he found. "You are beneath me. My family is superior in _every _way. I don't even know why I'm wasting my time talking to you, I have far better things."

Ginny was not willing to stand and listen to this. But without her wand, there wasn't much she could do. Hopefully her sharp nails would suffice. She was about to pounce viciously at him when a new thought occured, stopping her in her tracks.

"How about a truce?" She asked bluntly, staring him directly in the eye. "You stop trash talking me and my family to my face, and I stop hexing you. In fact, we stop acknowledging each other's existance all together. But when we have to, say if a teacher forces us to converse or something, then we are _civil._" She stuck her hand out, watching as Draco's brain mulled over the idea.

There was a long and eerie silence. Sighing heavily, Ginny retreated her hand. At least she had tried.

Still staring into her walnut coloured eyes, Draco nodded curtly. It was a deal. Smiling contently, Ginny got back onto her hands and knees and resumed polishing the arm of the knight, a sight which Draco couldn't help but smil too; immediately scowling at himself for doing so. He wasn't sure why he agreed to the truce; there was just something about her. A very small part of of him had a little bit of respect for the fourth year, as she had the guts to stand up to him. He was even planning on sticking to the truce if she did, and he had no doubt that she indeed would. He would stick to it with her, anyway - her brothers were a completely different story.

They didn't finish until ten, past curfew. Ginny was escorted to the Gryffindor tower by Professor McGonagall and was rather surprised to find many people still awake. _They probably had another party_, she mused. She wasn't wrong. Upon entering the common room she was met by many loud cheers and applauses.

"There she is!" Bellowed Lee, his voice easily carrying above the rest. "The one, the only, Ginevra Weasley! Gryffindor's latest scoundrel!" Ginny couldn't help but laugh as he came over and hoisted her up on his shoulders, parading her around the room. She felt like the queen!

"Okay, enough Lee, let me down!" She begged as he began the fifth round. He let her down in a rather boisterous manner and she scrambled over the furniture to the sofa, sitting between Harry and Ron.

"How's _Michael_?" Ron asked rather rudely, earning a thump from Hermione who was sat on the arm chair to his left.

"Absolutely fine. We have a date this Saturday." Ginny chirped back, completely unperturbed. She smirked as Ron's cheeks reddened slightly in anger.

"Oh lighten up Ronniekins!" The twins chorused, coming up behind and pinching Ron's cheeks. "Leave Gin and her first love be." Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to Harry.

"How was the detention?" He asked, his green eyes glinting in the moonlight. Ginny lost all cohorent thought. _Snap out of it! _her mind reprimanded, _you are _so_ over him Ginny_. And she was. What she had felt for Harry was nothing but a young girl's crush.

"Errr... Horrible. Absolutely horrible. She made us do manual labour! We had to clean suits of armour _with out magic. _What is the point in that?" Ginny exclaimed. Harry chuckled.

"Well, _I_ think you deserve it." Snapped Hermione. "You were lucky you weren't expelled. You could have done some serious damage, I bet Malfoy's father won't be pleased." And with that Hermione stood up and walked briskly out, up into her dormitory.

The trio stared after her and Ron muttered under his breath, "Yeah, well _you_ would." They all flinched as they heard her door slam, each believing that she had somehow heard that. She probably had, being the brightest witch of her age and all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's incredibly short! Sorry! What do you think of the little truce? I wasn't too sure if I should bring this in yet or not, but I just really wanted to! (from the "Okay that's it!" part to the end was one of the pieces of paper in my desk ^.^) I Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It has recently come to my attention that I am pretty much terrible at keeping promises to you guys. So I would like to majorly apologise for that.**

* * *

><p>Fred, George and Ginny were all right about their mother. To say she was disappointed would be a very large understatement. She was livid, and Ginny was sure that if she had seen her mother in person, well, she'd probably be lying in a hospital bed at St. Mungo's right now with various degrees of injuries cascading her body. But instead of physical punishment, Ginny recieved an ear splitting screech of a howler, so loud that it caused the whole of the Great Hall to evacuate, in fear of creating irreversible damage to their ear drums.<p>

It was during breakfast on Tuesday when it arrived. Ginny was laughing at something her brother had said, her fork in hand, as Errol, miraculously, landed feet first on the table. She patted his head absentmidedly as George untied the letters from his leg. "Uh-oh." He muttered, casting a quick glance at his twin. Fred gulped.

"Here, Gin, this ones for you." Said Fred quickly, handing her the envelope which had now began to shake in his hands.

She recognised what it was almost instantly and groaned. "Damn." Turning the envelope over, she batted away at the smoke beginning to rise.

"You better open it, Gin." Ron said, "It only makes it worse if you don't." Ginny grimaced, briefly remembering the howler that her brother had reveived in her first year.

"Well, let's get this over with." She muttered to herself as she tore open the seal. She soon regretted it as Mrs Weasley's voice filled the air, getting higher and louder with every shriek.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" She cringed at the mention of her full name and ignored the few snickers that followed it. "HOW DARE YOU! NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I BEEN SO ASHAMED. YOUR BROTHER'S NEVER DID ANYTHING OF THE SORT! NEVER. AND THAT'S FRED AND GEORGE I'M TALKING ABOUT. YOUR FATHER IS FURIOUS, AND SO AM I..."

At this point, realising that the shrieking was not going to stop, many students began to filter out of the Great Hall. First in subtle companionships, and finally in large groups that couldn't get out of the room fast enough. In the end only a few Hufflepuffs who didn't mind the screeching, a few Slytherins, including Draco, who couldn't help but laugh at the unfortunate Weasley, and Ginny's closest Gryffindor friends, Luna included.

"...DESTRUCTION OF SCHOOL PROPERTY, YOU BROKE ANOTHER STUDENT'S NOSE, WHICH, BY THE WAY, YOUR FATHER IS FACING THE CONSEQUENCES OF. LUCIUS MALFOY IS _NOT_ PLEASED! I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO DO SUCH A THING, I MEAN I EXPECT THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOUR FROM FRED AND GEORGE, BUT NOT FROM YOU! YOU'RE EXTREMELY LUCKY THAT YOU WEREN'T EXPELLED OR AT THE VERY LEAST SUSPENDED. I'M THOROUGHLY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU. IF YOU EVEN STEP ONE TOE OUT OF LINE IN ANY KIND OF WAY THIS YEAR, YOU WILL BE ON THE NEXT TRAIN STRAIGHT HOME. I MEAN IT, GINNY. We hope the rest of you are well, love Mum and Dad." The message sizzled out and burnt to a crisp with a slight pop, leaving all the Weasley's stunned into silence. Luna didn't seem to find anything a matter with the situation, and continued to happily eat the food still on the table.

The day progressed steadily, with Ginny's bad mood worsening every time she heard a snicker in her direction or a repeat of her full name. It took all the restraint she had to not punch them in the face, or worse, hex them. But she was trying to contain her feelings and outbursts of rage, for now, so she couldn't get into anymore trouble. This was her last chance now.

* * *

><p>Detentions came and went, mostly filled with silence, (apart from when Ginny grudgingly apologised for breaking Draco's nose, with which Draco replied with an apology for insulting her and her family. Neither of them really meant it though, and that was pretty evident in their tone of voice) the only sound being the grumbling complaints from both parties as they scrubbed and cleaned every speck of dirt on the assigned objects. One night it was kitchen utensils, the next quidditch robes, and after that it was pruning stray twigs off the school broomsticks. On the fifth day Draco and Ginny found themselves in Snape's classroom, cleaning all the cauldrons. Many of them reeked of strange and ghastly odours from the substances left behind, and to make things worse, they still weren't allowed to use magic, meaning they had absolutely no way of ridding them of the smell without manual labour.<p>

Ginny huffed impatiently and blew a falling strand of ginger hair out of her face. Dipping her cloth once again into her tub of Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, she groaned - there was nothing left in it!

Heaving herself up into a standing position - _Merlin_ how much her legs and knees were aching after being crouched for so long! - she proceeded to walk towards the supply closet. Her out stretched hand paused millimetres away from the handle, a million encounters flashing through her mind.

_"Ginny!" Her mother's shrill voice called, causing 6 year old Ginny to pause in her colouring. "Will you get the broom out of the cupboard?"_

_"Of course, mum!" Ginny called back, jumping up and rushing to the cupboard door. Not being the fastest when it came to thinking, it took her until her hand was just about to touch the handle of the cupboard when she jerked it back, whimpered slightly and ran up to her room, tears already falling. She shut herself away that night, not coming down for dinner, and not opening the door for anyone. She just curled up under her bed, clutching the same Cornish Pixie doll as before, seeking solace from her solitude._

It felt as though time had stopped. Memories just kept on flashing through her head; she wasn't in Snape's classroom anymore. She wasn't even in Hogwarts. She was everywhere. Everywhere at once, yet no where at all. It was all fuzzy.

_Eight year old Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood wondered through the forest near their homes, not talking, just enjoying the scenery and the sounds that came with it. Ginny liked Luna, even though she was a fair bit odd. Oddness aside, she was really glad they only lived a hill apart from each other, meaning they could play together often. She was really glad they had become friends. Luna skipped ahead, humming a fair melody beneath her breath. Her funny little quirks always made Ginny giggle, or at the very least, smile. She watched as Luna stooped at the base of a large oak tree. "Hey Gin! Come over here!" She called in her sweet voice, looking over her shoulder at her red haired companion. Ginny complied, curious as to what the blonde had found. A Crumpled-Horned Snorkack? Or some other mythical creature?_

_It wasn't another creature. It was a hole. A small hole in the bottom of the trunk that could easily fit 2 or 3 children, perhaps one fully grown adult. "Look!" Luna pointed, bending down and crawling inside. She didn't care that it was covered in moss, that the ground was wet, or that there was more dirt and bugs and spiders in there than countable. She just wanted to explore it. "You know, if we and this tree were in Sweden, it would be swarming with Crumple-Horned Snorkacks." Ginny rolled her eyes, of course it was. But she wouldn't bring down Luna's mood by pointing out that they weren't real, because, well, they might be real - just undiscovered. And Ginny didn't want to ruin an otherwise good day by arguing over the existence of said creature. Luna looked up at Ginny, her eyes shining bright. "Well? Aren't you coming in as well?" Ginny's eyes grew wide._

_"I-in there?" She squeaked, looking it up and down. It was a hole. Luna nodded. It didn't have a door, but... What if the tree suddenly gave way and trapped them both inside? It was an old tree after all. Or, what if she was too big to go inside? And she couldn't get back out of it? Her breathing sped up, and she was starting to hyperventilate._

_"Gin?" Luna's voice, like her strikingly piercing eyes, we full of concern. Gunny suppressed a shudder at the fact that it looked like Luna was looking into her very soul._

_"N-no. I c-can't." Her voice cracked on the last word, and it came out like a painful whisper._

_"That's okay, Ginny." Luna's voice was soothing, calming as always. "Why don't you just sit out there in front of me then, instead of coming in here?" Ginny nodded slowly, relaxed slightly, and slid to the ground. She sat cross legged in front of the small girl in the tree trunk, wondering how she had managed to find such an amazing girl. They talked there for hours, never moving, never growing tired or quiet. Only when the sun began to set did Luna crawl out of the tree and leave the forest with Ginny._

She couldn't see the hand waving in front of her face, or hear the almost frantic voice desperately calling out her name. But she _could_ feel the heavy weight that had suddenly been pushed down upon her shoulders.

Ginny recoiled as if she'd been punched. Snapping out of her memoir, she jumped around, scuttled back to Draco's couldron and took his tub, saying in a hurried, skittish and drastically pitch changing voice: "Nevermind I'll just use yours 'kay? Thanks!"

Draco stood stock still, looking utterly perplexed. _What the hell just happened? _Shaking his head, as if to clear himself of his thoughts, he opened the door and grabbed the next tub to replace the one Ginny just stole from him and headed back to his cauldron. "Crazy little Weasel." He muttered under his breath. He busied himself with scrubbing once again, but never let Ginny leave the corner of his sight. Everytime she moved, even just an inch, so did he. She still looked shaken up, and she'd looked absolutely terrified at the closet door.

He wasn't concerned for her. _Hell no! _But he still didn't understand why he was watching out for her. _Maybe I just don't want to get into trouble for her slacking off. Yeah, that's it. That's all._ He thought confidently, nodding to himself.

But still...

Ginny was trembling when Draco had walked up to her. _Trembling_. Ginevra Weasley had been _trembling_. That was the girl who had back mouthed him, assaulted him; the girl who was not phased by anything.

Except, of course, a stupid closet door.

_I mean, she was on the brink of tears. Tears! Who the hell cries because of a closet door?_

Ginny was smiling to herself whilst cleaning. Her short panic attack now over, her heart rate at a normal pace and her breath stable, she was thinking about her day.

This morning, she had gone to Hogsmeade with Michael. They'd walked the streets, hand in hand, laughing at the faces of the unfortunate boys who had been dragged into Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop by their girlfriends. Deciding it would have been a horrendous idea to go in there, the two had simply snacked on treats from Honeydukes and then gotten a Butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks.

"Ginny." Ginny's head snapped up to see Draco waiting irritably by the door.

"What?" She frowned. What did he want?

"It's time to go." His head jerked towards the door and his foot started tapping impatiently.

"Oh." She put down the cloth and started walking towards him, only to see he'd left his space at the door and was now walking away from the classroom. "You didn't have to wait for me, you know." She said tonelessly as she caught up with him.

"Well then, next time I won't bother." He replied icily before turning down a corridor, presumably towards the Slytherin common room. Ginny sighed and shook her heard, heading back to the Gryffindor common room, looking forward to a nice sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you so much to everyone who's continued reading this so far :) -and someone please give me a punishment for being so late with giving you this-<strong>

**Oh and if anyone has a Pottermore account, feel free to add me! My username is ThornKnight21143, and I'm a Gryffindor!**


End file.
